


[Podfic] Je me souviendrai

by temperamental_mistress



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood and Injury, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Character Death Fix, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Highlander AU, Highlander References, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non Canonical Immortal, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Barricade, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temperamental_mistress/pseuds/temperamental_mistress
Summary: [Podfic of Je me souviendrai, by eirenical]Feuilly woke to the smell of blood, the bitter tang of it cloying at the back of his throat. Feuilly woke to darkness so deep that his eyes could not penetrate it. His friends were dead. The dawn they’d hoped for had not come. The blood and darkness were not a surprise...The surprise was in that he had woken at all.





	[Podfic] Je me souviendrai

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Je me souviendrai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125288) by [eirenical (chibi1723)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi1723/pseuds/eirenical). 



**Listen**  


**Text:** [Je me souviendrai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125288)

 **Author:** [eirenical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi1723/pseuds/eirenical)

 **Reader:** [temperamental_mistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temperamental_mistress)

 **Length:** 37:02

 **Download here:** <https://archive.org/details/PodficJemesouviendrai>


End file.
